dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:New World God
Archiving Need help? 04:08, August 4, 2015 (UTC) :Done. And :O 04:42, August 4, 2015 (UTC) ::They look good. Reminiscent of Wookiepedia. ^^ But the only one that can contact Ten is Aha, and no doubt times are still hard for Ten at this time. So, we might have to play the waiting game for a bit. 04:55, August 4, 2015 (UTC) The link just takes me to blank space 0.0 Is something wrong with it?— Mina Țepeș 08:33, August 4, 2015 (UTC) : Those look alright, but don't our current ones work better in the grand scheme, considering they use Dragon Ball style text? Those ones don't look much like Dragon Ball at all, so it's out of place, isn't it?— Mina Țepeș 08:53, August 4, 2015 (UTC) :: Just my personal opinion, while they look good, we should go for something a little more like Dragon Ball. Or, if you wanna really get creative, make the canon-tabber in the style of Dragon Ball and the non-canon tabber in the style of GT.— Mina Țepeș 09:02, August 4, 2015 (UTC) :::: Okay, those actually look better than the previous ones. If you feel like you can work those into a tabber template (or ask Windy, who seems to be good with those sort of things) and still have them look right, then I don't see a reason not to use them.— Mina Țepeș 21:41, August 4, 2015 (UTC) :::::Unfortunately with our tabber system, there might not be a way we can integrate the pictures within the tabbers like Wookiepedia does. Otherwise, they look like this. :::::EDIT: I could try to adjust the code, but I'd have to make sure it doesn't mess things up first with pages that already use the Parent Tab Template. 21:56, August 4, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Yeah, it's gonna change up a lot of stuff. Better to ask TTF and get him on board with it. 22:49, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Images Since you seem to be way better at finding images than I am, when you have a free moment, can you find a better profile image for Black than what I dragged out?— Mina Țepeș 20:12, August 4, 2015 (UTC) : YOU are awesome!— Mina Țepeș 21:16, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Due to how some characters are redesigned, I'm gonna have to say no. They don't resemble their original counterparts at all, non-canon or no, so it'd be a bit jarring.— Mina Țepeș 23:16, August 4, 2015 (UTC) re: Scared me Yep. ^^ 07:45, August 6, 2015 (UTC) :Initially, we did "Broli" but TTF switched to "Broly." I'm no terminology expert (for instance, "Nameccian" rather than "Namekian" still catches me off guard). The best guys to ask for terminology such as "Broly," "Nameccian," etc are TTF and Aha. 16:30, August 6, 2015 (UTC) I believe any melee-based technique is classified as physical; the Double Axe Handle for one. I don't know if we need an article on the classification myself, but it probably wouldn't hurt, since we have the classification as "physical" techniques, not "rush attacks". Remember, Dragon Ball Wiki seems to get a lot of their terminology and naming from the games; i.e. Namekian Fusion, Rush Attacks, etc. The games are one of our absolute last resorts, we only use them for naming in case official sources don't give us a name: Potential Unleashed is a good example.— Mina Țepeș 17:18, August 6, 2015 (UTC) It's not too startling; I saw they were classified as physical when I started looking at the Daizenshuu translations on Kanzeshuu. Things are only 'shocking' if we all believe everything written on DB Wiki, which I think we've all learned not to do at this point, or we'd still be calling Freeza's Army the Planetary Trade Organization. I'm familiar with the technique (having read Dragon Ball extensively in middle school). I think Ten said it was Broly, so we're gonna opt for that.— Mina Țepeș 05:57, August 7, 2015 (UTC) :^Aha don't add his own headings.... :User:New_World_God/Sandbox_Technique ←←←← This /thumbsup. Add that "References" tag () to it though. 06:17, August 7, 2015 (UTC) Re:Whoops Sorry for the late reply, I'm tired as sin. Been busy with work, getting home late, then friends and family came into the picture, it's all been hectic. Also, to Windy, I do so ''make my own headers...I'm just lazy. It looks fine; I agree to make it an event more than anything, since it does have a non-canon counterpart and will look odd as its own standalone page. Anyone looking at Jaco's conflict will be able to find this one regardless (and trust me, if they're interested in Jaco, then they're interested in ACTUAL CANON). And what event was it? If you can't talk in talk pages, you may have to wait until tomorrow, weekends are busy for me. Mate, think nothing of it. The fact that you brough the conflicts up to the wiki at large means you're interested in improving the wiki with all of us, rather than taking the bull by the horns so to speak and just rushing ahead to do something without consulting anyone. That's a good trait to have on a wiki, you don't need to apologize. Also, love the Kikoha page and the additional pages you're adding from it; nice use of the actual name, rather than the generic dub "ki blast" or "energy blast" (both of which I've made into redirects). You're welcome; I'm not the best admin, but I try my best. I want this wiki to stand at the top, and we're all gonna work together to get there. Thanks a lot so for for your contributions and hard work!— Mina Țepeș 17:32, August 9, 2015 (UTC) Also, isn't the "Consecutive Kikoha" actually the Rapid-Fire Kikoha? That's what the Daizenshuu lists it as.— Mina Țepeș 18:18, August 9, 2015 (UTC) Re:Future References I don't know exactly what you were asking. You mean, suggest to update this page with DB and DBZ episodes??--— [[User:Sulina|''The Tragedy of L'']] 04:21, August 10, 2015 (UTC) :Yep, it makes sense. Hahah, it's likely we'll be busy as there are so many strange races in Freeza's Army. --— [[User:Sulina|''The Tragedy of L]] 04:49, August 10, 2015 (UTC) re: Quick thought There might be. All we have that changes color are Majin and Nameccian. 05:45, August 10, 2015 (UTC) :And also the Frost Demons (Freeza's race). The Shinlings could get some colored infoboxes, but I'm no expert on things like that (TTF and UltiSuper are). And I saw Super. These were my thoughts. 05:49, August 10, 2015 (UTC) ::It doesn't make the movie "Non-canon" at all. It's just that, things have been retconned and revised. But both stories, as a whole, are generally the same. But G&G and RoF are still canon, no doubt. And if Tarble is mentioned in Super, then that's very troublesome. The OVA Tarble appeared in happened two years after Goku beat Bu and two years before the G&G movie. ::Super takes place six months after Goku beat Bu. If Tarble is mentioned once in Super, that means he appeared in the six month time period between the defeat of Bu and DB Super, which contradicts the OVA stated it took place 2 years after the Bu fight. Yeah, Toriyama forgets a lot of details, man. 06:14, August 10, 2015 (UTC) :::The only reason why the OVA Tarble appeared in is considered "canon" is because Tarble was simply mentioned by Bulma in G&G. If he isn't mentioned in Super (which, I don't expect him to, otherwise that creates quite a contradiction), then that OVA will like be moved to the non-canon section, given its clear contradiction with Super in terms of timeline placement. :::What I decided to do was, we cover the characters appearance in the "G&G arc" in Super, but link to the G&G movie also in the section (like this). That way, we don't put G&G and RoF in the non-canon section (which, would be ridiculous, given Akira Toriyama declaring them to be part of the manga) simply because of contradictions. Like I said, despite the minor contradictions, the plot remains the same. Super basically takes the movies and expands them, adding more content to them. :::As for Grand Kaiōshin (or whatever his name is according to this wiki's doggone terminology), that is a very interesting case. Since most of his appearance is in the non-canon portion of Dragon Ball, and he makes little appearance in the canon portion, the best thing we can do is merge them into one article when there isn't enough information for either canon or non-canon, and simply point out what is canon and what isn't in the article. 06:31, August 10, 2015 (UTC) ::::1. There is no need to use " ". Just type :D ::::2. Sure, go ahead. It's meant for others to use. ^^ I would suggest using Kanzenshuu as well in conjunction with Wikipedia to get Japanese and English credits too. ::::3. Here's how. This, for example: ::::Yields this: ROL is "Role" or character, "JPN" is the Japanese Voice actor, and "FUN" is the FUNimation voice actor. Look here for an example too. Knock yourself out ;) 10:10, August 10, 2015 (UTC) :Oho, you managed to do it. Nice :3 03:01, August 11, 2015 (UTC) ::Good, good, good. My intentions were for it to be very simple for others to grasp ^^ Also, have you seen this? 04:01, August 11, 2015 (UTC) :::Duuude, go ahead and invite them from the web forums man. :3 And yes, I did notice the increase in activity. Also, make sure they create accounts on this wiki as well, if any of them arriving is possible. And yeah, I do intend to add the term guide in the near future. 04:14, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Kikoha At risk of repeating a question, isn't the "Consecutive Kikoha" actually the Rapid-Fire Kikoha? That's what the Daizenshuu lists it as.— Mina Țepeș 02:00, August 11, 2015 (UTC) : We can wait until the translator you're speaking of replies to you, if you'd like. However, what you did say makes some sense, so we can keep it as 'Consecutive', merely make note in the trivia of the various other meanings it can have, since Kanzeshuu does use 'Rapid-Fire' over consecutive.— Mina Țepeș 04:58, August 11, 2015 (UTC) :: I'm not sure if I misread your message, were you correct or incorrect in naming the technique? We may have to simply use the available Kanzenshuu names for now, and wait until Ten collects the remaining Daizenshuu ''so we can get more information, if that's the case.— Mina Țepeș 06:50, August 11, 2015 (UTC) RE: Side Issue Use Kuririn's page as an example for how to do abilities and whatnot. I believe Goku and Freeza are also examples. And...'fuck''' that episode. What the fuck happened with the animation, I will never know.— Mina Țepeș 00:05, August 12, 2015 (UTC) RoF How was the movie? ^^ 14:40, August 12, 2015 (UTC) Re:Mess Me too. This can be easily undestandable, we don't have many people and we'll also be busy with normal life. Anw, have you watched Resurrection 'F'? How was it?